Wish Upon A Shooting Star
by SoulHorse
Summary: AU! Oneshot. Eve wishes to be a normal girl.


**Hey everyone! It's SoulHorse! I randomly came up with this idea on my vacation! It's a series of oneshots about AU Elsword girls in high school. Featuring Aisha, Rena, Eve, Ara, Elesis, and Lu! Most likely no boys. I'll put everyone's classes to be safe though.**

 **Classes:**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master**

 **Rena- Wind Sneaker(I don't put this class often; it's usually Nightwatcher, but I have to for the sake of the story)**

 **Eve- Code Battle Seraph**

 **Ara- Asura**

 **Elesis- Grandmaster**

 **Lu- Noblesse**

 **Elsword- Rune Slayer**

 **Raven- Reckless Fist**

 **Chung- Deadly Chaser**

 **Add- Mastermind**

 **Ciel- Royal Guard**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Elsword. If I did, I would put my OC in there.**

 **Aisha- Leader of Group/Class Prez**

 **Rena- Prep Girl/Cheerleader**

 **Eve- Nerd/Quiet, smart, shy, rich girl**

 **Ara- The Klutz/Socialite/Cheerful Girl**

 **Elesis- Independent Girl/Calm, Cool Girl/Sister to most popular boy, Elsword/Jock**

 **Lu- Bad Girl/Rebellious One**

 **Today's chapter: Starring…**

 **(drum-roll)**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **The Nerd: Eve!**

Eve's POV

I am a Nasod Queen. I have no feelings. I am the Code Battle Seraph. But what is this feeling. Something stirs, in a unit I had long locked away. What is it? A feeling…of longing…wistfulness…hope. Why do I feel this way? Perhaps, instead of fixing this, I could let it slide. From my bedroom window, I see something flash by. I wish…I wish upon a shooting star that I could be like other girls. Like my friends. I believe I have let too much emotion out. I must lock it away. But I cannot. My fingers shake as I hold the key to lock my emotions away into the circuit. No, I can't do it. Maybe I could let everything out, so for once I won't be the emotionless Code Battle Seraph.

Sometimes, I wish I wasn't the emotionless Code Battle Seraph. Sometimes, I wish I was like my friends, to learn how to be happy and have fun. I once had those emotions. Before I became the Code Battle Seraph. When I was just Another Code. I could have fun and be happy. And sometimes, I wish I wasn't a Nasod. I would understand emotions better if I was human. I want to be like Aisha; she's smart, sociable, and confident. Or Rena; she's beautiful, friendly, and happy. Perhaps Ara? Ara is a klutz, but she is a great friend, kind, and helpful. Even Elesis. Elesis is beautiful, strong, and independent. She needs no one to help her. Lu would be a choice. She's strong, rebellious, and proud. Each of my friends have something I wish I could be.

Aisha is our group's de facto leader. No one elected her it, but everyone just looks up to her. She is, after all, class president. Aisha always tells me to be proud of who I am. Being me makes me, well, me. She is always cheerful, friendly, a bit childish, smart, proud, and confident. She's also pretty and popular. Aisha even has a boyfriend, Elsword Sieghart, most popular boy in school. He's a Rune Slayer. Those two have a complicated relationship, but I know they do love each other. Mine is not so bad, as I date the second most popular, Chung Seiker. I like him, very very much. What do humans call this emotion? Ah, love.

I would also want to be like Rena. She is a friendly girl who is a preppy, pretty, stylish cheerleader. Rena is also vice president and head cheerleader. She knows how to gossip and keep a conversation, while I know how to be quiet and end meaningless conversations with blunt words. Rena's boyfriend is Raven Corvus, who is in the track team, along with Elsword, Chung, the others, and me.

I wish to be like Ara. She is pretty, cheerful, but clumsy. I would not have that last trait. Then, I would be an improper Nasod Queen. I would like to be as swift as she is on the track field. She is beautiful, powerful, and runs like the wind. Ara is also head of the track team. The track team includes me, Ara, Rena, Elsword, Raven, Chung, the other girls and boys, and Ara's boyfriend Add Kim.

I also admire Elesis Sieghart, sister of Elsword Sieghart. She is bold, independent, strong, and beautiful. Elesis is a tomboy at heart, but she is amazing. One of the track girls, she is the heart of the team. She is also a Red Knight-in-training, and aiming to be leader of the Red Knights.

Lu…is, well, Lu. She once was a Demon Lord, but is now a demon girl with amazing powers and typical bad girl. She has a taste for dessert and sweets and has a bad record in school. Lu is street smart and I admire her for that, along with her strength, power, and boldness.

All of my friends have something I wish to acquire. Aisha's confidence. Rena's style. Ara's swiftness. Elesis's independence. Lu's power. But Aisha tells me that everyone is special the way I am. I know I cannot be everything. I guess I'll take her advice for now, and just be me; the unsociable, quiet, rich, smart, emotionless Eve, Nasod Queen, and Code Battle Seraph. I wish, I wish upon a shooting star that I could be everything my friends are. I wish upon a shooting star that it will happen.

 **Okay, I'm finished! Sorry it's so freakishly short. So yeah, basically what each girl thinks about her friends. In case you're confused about the clubs, I'll post a list on this story so you know the clubs. I'm also gonna add extra clubs and members, so yeah. Just so you know, it's a random idea that came while I was eating on my vacation, so I decided to type it. I'm also typing up new stories and chapter 2 of SYaEH. Lots of updates coming soon, and I already finished a oneshot. Yay! So, stay tuned for some upcoming updates! Most likely gonna be posted before this. SoulHorse, over and out.**


End file.
